


Dark side of the Moon

by Destielwolves17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Lovers, Human (not supernatural just normal) hunter!Dean, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Soulmates, Wolf AU, Wolf Fights, Wolf Pack, castiel is a werewolf and doesn't know it, lots of violence and pain, possible death, wolf bond, wolf!Castiel, wolf/human relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielwolves17/pseuds/Destielwolves17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the deep woods, the MoonRidge wolf pack lives in their own little world, completely ignored by the rest of the world, until one day, a lost and confused hunter in training stumbles upon a resting wolf in the middle of said woods. What he didn't know was that just simply by laying eyes on that wolf, he would change both his and Castiel's lives permanently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. I couldn't help it. I love wolf au's. Castiel would be a fucking adorable wolf. I've been working this up for a while, it will probably be roughly four or five longer chapters. I think. But will definitely take a hella long time to update so keep cool with it. As always I appreciate any feedback and if anyone has any suggestions as to what they would like to see happen in the story, feel free to tell me and I'll see if I can add it in somewhere. Same goes for Savin' Me.

Three wolves walk in the middle of the woods, the brothers hunting for anything they could bring back to the rest of the pack to eat. The MoonRidge wolves were suffering badly from starvation this year which was not necessarily uncommon but they still dreaded the fact that it was true and it seemed to happen every year. 

The biggest wolf, the one who led the small procession, was a soft sandy furred animal that was largely more terrifying then the other two wolves put together. He was the oldest brother and newly crowned alpha of the MR Pack. Lucifer Novak. 

The second in line was the toy wolf of the pack, a tiny little golden furred pup by the name of Gabriel. If they hadn't grown up together, it the other wolves could have assumed that Gabriel was adopted into the pack and was actually a dog since his fur was so unique and he could never seem to get his right ear to stay upright so it always flopped over at the tip. He was the most lively, entertaining pup in the pack and he always managed to make everyone smile although he was practically useless in the hunting department since he was so small he couldn't really take down any large game. It was everyone's concern that he would be injured if he tried.

The third wolf which carried out the back of the line was a thick, midnight black furred beauty with stunning and rare blue eyes. Castiel was a strange and beautiful wolf, always so inquisitive about everything and willing to learn and accept any new concepts. He wasn't stuck on tradition like his pack was, making him receive quite a bit of criticism from them, his loving brothers included. 

He didn't particularly mind the different thoughts he had, he saw nothing to be wrong with how he thought. He never threatened or openly showed any desire to change his family and their rut stuck ways. He knew it would be a fruitless effort anyways. Luce was not a pleasant creature on his good days, Gabriel always referred to him having a whole log shoved up his butt as opposed to the traditional stick of many others. 

Castiel never quiet got what his brother meant but he always nodded in approval of the statement since he really did agree. He knew enough to understand it was a way to pick on Luce. 

"Would you please pick up the pace Castiel? You're slowing us down." Lucifer scolds and turns his large head around, looking scornfully at Castiel with his grayish blue eyes. That was about as close to rude as Luce got but Castiel understood clearly his brother was annoyed and about to get a little snappy. 

Nothing they weren't all used to. Gabriel rolls his gold eyes and the tip of his tail twitches a little. "Oh lay off Luci. Cas isn't feeling too great. Cut him some slack." He defends his little bro to a tee like always. He looks at Cas and winks. 

Castiel didn't need to try and catch onto what his brother was saying since it was actually the truth. The pads of his paws were so sore and tender, his leg muscles burning from so much constant physical activity. He really did feel like crap. 

It wasn't that Cas was lazy, quite the opposite in fact, he loved to run and play with his brothers but hunting was far from his favorite activity and his brother was positively ruthless, not to mention bitter as a lemon since they had no success catching anything. 

Cas was cranky too but he really just wanted to sleep and not move for a long while. And he was hungry but he knew better then to even think about mentioning that ailment aloud unless he felt like becoming a little too aquatinted with Lucifer's teeth. Gabriel had learned that a few miles back. 

Lucifer's large paws carry him easily over the rough, wet ground. It had been raining about ten minuets ago so the ground still held the water and the woods had that wonderful earthy smell of fresh rain that Castiel never got sick of. As alpha Luce's stride was much longer and graceful then the struggling beta and omega wolf. 

Castiel was just grateful that Gabe was on the same page as him, about one more unfair and unjustified command away from ripping dear older brothers tail off. Though Lucifer himself saw nothing wrong with his boss skills. And he did an admirably good job at keeping his pack in order and on the uprise instead of downfall like most other packs were. Cas did look up to his brother and he was proud of all he's accomplished in his recent years of taking over the pack from the tyrant control of their elder Alpha; anything had to be better then him Castiel had reasoned and so far Luce has proved that statement true. 

No one was willing to argue that Azazel was better because they had absolutely no facts to back that up. He was a dreadful piece of work that never should have been left in charge of a pack of wolves. Actually he should never have had power over anything. Everyone who's ever suffered the dire agony of crossing his path agreed that he would have been better off being born a flower, immobile and without sharp teeth and claws. 

Lucifer looks back at Cas again and halts his step. He comes back to his younger brother and pushes his nose gently at the side of his jaw. "Are you okay? Castiel you look ill." Anyone could hear the blatant and true concern in his voice for the younger wolf. 

'Truth or lie truth or li-' "I feel fine. We should keep moving." He lies seamlessly and takes another little step forward. His eyes stay locked on the ground and he pushes forward a little, his nose bumping Gabriel's hip to encourage him to not stand right in his path. The little golden wolf snorts and shakes his head. 

"How dumb do you think I am? Cas you look like you're gonna drop dead any second now."

'Is it really that bad?' Cas wonders silently and feels his legs buckle a little. 

Lucifer saw the tiny little motion and dip of Cas's body and he barks, immediately pressing his side against Cas to keep him upright. "Cas!" They both bark and Gabriel gives a tiny whimper of fear. 

"Is he okay Luci?" 

"I don't know Gabe. We have to get him back to the den before he actually passes out on us. Can you make it Cas? It's really not that much further." Lucifer was pleading him to make it, knowing they would be screwed if he couldn't. They would have to stop here to let him rest and while lucifer of course was worried to no end about his family's safety and would do anything for them, stopping wasn't high up on the list of things he wanted to do. 

"Of course I can make it brother. You worry too much." 

"I'm alpha, Cas. It's my job to worry about my packs safety and multiply that worry by two since you're my blood brother." He mutters softly and nibbles at the base of the black wolfs ear. "Come on then. Walk up beside me, if you fall I could try to catch you or at least I would know you're down." 

Castiel couldn't believe his ears. He's just been offered to walk in the front of a hunting party alongside the alpha. As far as the omega was concerned, this was the greatest thing imaginable. He just wishes it wasn't because he felt so lightheaded that he was receiving this offer. "Of course, brother." He says respectfully and walks beside Lucifer to walk ahead of Gabriel. 

The gold wolf gives a little huff of 'suck up' and receives a face full of Lucifer's tail. "Hush brother." Lucifer chides him and then smiles a little. "You should just know that in the event something would happen to me, Gabe, I would sooner let Castiel take my place then you." 

Gabriel lets out an indignant bark, mock hurt on his face. He already knew this but he was the pack drama queen. "I'm hurt, brother!" 

"I'm sorry queenie, I didn't mean to wound your fragile feelings." Lucifer mocks gently. 

"You're dead to me." Gabe says snippily, his ears drawing back in mock aggression. 

Lucifer of course knew that Gabriel was only trying to get a rise out of him and was doing it in the most well natured way he could manage. Leave it to Gabe to break any tension in their small pack. "Oh am I? You had better watch how you speak to your alpha you little runt." 

"Runt?! Oh bring it on hotshot!" Gabe challenges. He shoots a quick wink at Castiel and darts off in the opposite direction they were just heading. Castiel realized what he was doing immediately. Taking a big one for him by enraging their brother so he could have a moment to rest. 

Lucifer barks furiously and shoots off after Gabriel, his tan body nothing but a sandy streak against the dark background of the Forrest as he chases the pup down, yelling insults, curses, and threats until they ran out of Cas's earshot.

Castiel lets out a soft sigh and lowers himself to the ground, the water soaking into his thick fur and cooling his belly. 

He flops down onto his side and rolls around, covering himself in the sweet, mossy smell of the damp earth. He lifts his head and sneezes powerfully before settling onto his side and looking sideways up at the tree tops. A few birds fly over head and caw a warning cry but he studiously ignores it, figuring the birds were just announcing the battle that he was sure was currently happening between his younger and older brother. The ravens and crows usually tended to keep the rest of the woods well alerted when there was a wolf fight going on. 

Cas lets his heavy eyes slip closed for a few moments, allowing the quiet of the forest to lull him into a limbo between consciousness and sleep. He lets his tail wag a little, snorting as his breath pulls a leaf up to tickle his nose. 

His mind wanders off, and not even the increased panic of the birds cries was enough to worry him. He was so tired. He didn't understand how his brothers held the energy they did, especially to waste that energy on this stupid little fight. He imagined that Lucifer was going to be very /very/ upset at this though. He probably had his teeth locked around the younger wolfs neck and was chewing him to death now. 

A raven lands on Cas's side, it's talons poking into the wolfs side. Cas whines a little and lifts his head, biting blindly at the obnoxious bird. "What are you doing you silly bird? I'm too tired to deal with this now." He says lazily. 

"Danger! Danger! Run away wolf!" The raven screeches right into Cas's ear. The black bird flaps it's wings and caws loudly again. 

Cas's tail twitches in annoyance and he lifts his head, only to lock his eyes onto the brightest green eyes he has ever seen. But the eyes did not belong to a wolf. The face was furless and shaped far different from the shape of his wolf brothers. 

Castiel jumps to his feet, the quick, jerky movement making the raven cry out and fly away quickly. Cas's tail instinctually raises over his back and his ears perk up defensively. "Who are you?" He growls, hackles raising a little more in fear then anger. 

The human takes a small, shaky breath in and stares at the wolf in terror. The animal was so much bigger then he'd ever expected a wolf to be. He backs up a few steps, knowing it wouldn't help him any if the animal decided to attack. 

The wolf was a sturdy black beast with electrifying blue eyes that seemed to pierce right into Deans soul. The wolf was standing in a defensive position and he looked like he was more tense about the humans presence then he was ready to attack. But Dean still let his hand going to the waistband of his jeans where his pistol was tucked. 

Cas saw the human (he had pieced it together from his thin knowledge of the creatures that that was what he was), reach for his waist and he knew that danger resided there. He growls threateningly now and barks a warning for him not to do that or he would attack. 

The human jumps a little at the sudden bark and growl the wolf had let out, hand falling back to his side without the gun. Cas settles a little but still keeps his eyes locked on the human. 

"H-hello wolf." He says in a soft, nervous wolf. "It's okay boy, I'm not gonna hurt you unless you hurt me first." He assures him gently. 

Cas tilts his head and whines. Human language was so strange. His ears point off to the side and he lowers his upper body to the ground, rubbing his nose between his front paws to show his confusion. He gazes up at the human quizzically. 

The boy thinks and then drops to all fours. He lays on his back and tilts his head up, exposing his throat to the wolf. "I hope you understand I'm showing you I won't hurt you and not offering myself up as a meal." He mutters and waves the wolf forward, encouraging him to come see him. 

Castiel stands and walks towards the human on stiff legs until he stood overtop the boy. He sniffs his throat and read the tension and submission in his scent. He wags his tail, seeing now that the boy wasn't going to be a problem. He understood that Castiel was dominant and wasn't threatening that position. 

The boy reaches up and lets the wolf sniff his fist before he gently opens his hand and trails his fingers through the wolfs fur. "Wow. You're really soft. And your gorgeous. Such a pretty wolf." He compliments generously and strokes the fur behind Cas's ears. 

Cas wags his tail easily and licks the humans wrist, finding he liked the salty taste of his skin on his tongue. He also enjoyed the gentle feeling of his fingers petting him. "You are a very strange creature. I like what you are doing to my fur now, though. And you taste good. Not like a wolf." He wags his tail. "I'm confused by you though. You're not like any humans I've had described to me. My brothers make you sound like vicious monsters." He mumbles softly and turns his head, nudging his nose at the humans wrist. 

Dean chuckles a little at the curious way the wolf pokes his nose at him. He was very gentle, obviously just as interested about the man as the man was about the wolf. 

Dean also considered himself very lucky. He could have easily walked upon an insane animal that would have eaten him whole by now but instead he found a simple curious puppy. 'Well he isn't really a puppy... He's a pretty damn big wolf. He acts like one though I think.' 

Castiel's cold, wet nose prods at Deans neck as he sniffs the artery, liking the extra warmth coming from there. He crawls into the mans lap and nuzzles his whole head under his jaw. 

Dean of course tensed up as soon as the wolf went anywhere near his throat again but once he just nuzzled there he relaxes again. "Big goofy wolf. Nice boy though." He pats the black wolfs ribs softly, running his fingers through his thick fur. 

A soft, stunned growl fills both their ears, making both the human and the wolf look up into the furious eyes of Lucifer. "Oh shit." Dean breathes, realizing quickly that the blonde wolf was not friendly and easy going like the black one. 

He scrambles to his feet, softly shoving the friendly wolf away. Cas steps in front of him, silently fending off Luce with his eyes and giving Dean time to run. He feels the human leave and he almost whines out loud. He didn't want him to go, even though he knew his alpha would kill him if he stayed. 

Lucifer surprisingly didn't try to run after the human but he did give Castiel the most disappointed look possible and obviously was gearing up to give him a long speech about what had just happened. 'Fun fun fun. Here we go.' Castiel tunes out as his older brother starts flipping out, his mind instead thinking of the kind human he had just met. His soft green eyes refusing to leave Cas's mind. He knew that if he forgets everything else in life, those eyes will always remain with him. 

That human would always be his.


End file.
